Changes
by The stubbourn mule
Summary: As Max and Liz's relationship progresses, things change. Eg liz's personality and also her species...by the way i only have it on t just in case... it isnt really bad....come on i know you want to read it... :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Roswell or Max or Michael (although my sis and I may) I also don't claim to own Sleeping Beauty, (you'll understand)

'Max…. Max…,'Liz murmured as they kissed passionately.

'Max,' she started again, 'I don't think we should do this… 2 nights in a row…our parents…suspicious'

'Why? I don't think I can stop!', he murmured back.

'Me…either…but…,' she tried but then gave up.

Liz woke first the next day, and had a funny feeling. It's not like they'd never spent the night together before, but she thought she should go. She felt so confused that she woke Max up.

'Max, honey, I feel weird.'

He was instantly alert. 'What's wrong?'

'It feels like I have a whole flock of butterflies in my stomach.'

'Do you feel sick at all?' he suggested, jumping to conclusions.

'Max! You don't think I'm…..I mean I can't be! Oh no!', she cried into Max's chest.

'It's okay sweetie, I'll take you to the doctor today so we can prove ourselves wrong, and you just take it easy today okay?'

'Okay,' Liz sniffled.

Later that day, they were at the only doctors clinic in the whole of Roswell. The doctor poked and prodded and to Liz and Maxwell's relief, she wasn't pregnant.

'That is such a huge relief!', Liz exclaimed on the way back to her house.

'Yeah, and no though. You still have butterflies', Max contradicted.

'Hmm…yeah I suppose…they'll be gone by tomorrow though I bet.'

'If you say so honey,' Max said, still worried.

'I'm sure. See you at school tomorrow!'

But he didn't. Liz didn't come to 1st or 2nd period, so at recess, Max drove to her house.

'Hello? Hello?,' he called as he knocked vigorously on the Crashdown Café door.

'Coming!,' shouted Mrs. Parker and he heard her rushed footsteps. But when she opened the door she instantly spat, 'What have you done with her?'

'What have I…wha….you mean Liz isn't here?' he asked worriedly.

'Go and look for yourself!', she said hysterically. 'I know you were with her the night before last!'

Max rushed upstairs and went to Liz's room where he found the door ajar. He pushed it open and saw Liz lying in bed with her eyes closed.

Relief instantly spread through him, but when she didn't respond to her call and didn't move to his touch, he got worried.

'She hasn't moved a muscle since she fell asleep last night and I want to know what you did to her!' Mrs. Parker had come to the room.

'I didn't do anything!' Max exclaimed, getting annoyed. He sat down and watched her.

'Fine! Be that way! I'm calling a doctor!' she said and left in a huff.

Max instantly moved to Liz. 'Liz, Liz wake up!,' he sobbed. A crazy idea suddenly came to him, (the idea was stolen from Sleeping Beauty), and he bent down and kissed her paralyzed lips. The crazy thing about his crazy idea is that it worked.

'Max…Max! I was at your home planet! Max I was there. Watch this…(she clicked her fingers and fire sprang alight in the candles set up on her dressing table)…Max…I'm an alien!'


	2. Chapter you guessed it 2

**I don't claim to own Roswell**

**Luv you all who read this and review!**

'_Max…Max! I was at your home planet! Max I was there. Watch this…(she clicked her fingers and fire sprang alight in the candles set up on her dressing table)…Max…I'm an alien!'_

'A…a…a who? What? You're…..you cant…alien?' Max stuttered.

'Max I'm an alien! Believe me!' She took the photo of her and Max from her bedside table and changed it so the photo showed Max in a clown suit.

'Wow. Liz…' he started, 'how did you learn to control your powers so much, I'd say you're better than Michael at this! I mean… wow.'

'WOW? IS THAT ALL THAT YOU HAVE TO SAY? MAX I AM A DIFFERENT SPECIES! I WAS HUMAN! I AM THE ONLY HUMAN ALIEN AND YOU SAY "WOW"?'

'Liz! Calm down', he said, ignoring her when she looked at him incredulously. 'Were going.'

'Going where? I'm staying here until you tell me where!'

'I was going to tell you where! You are getting on my nerves! We are going to see Michael and Isobel to see what they think about it! Now get dressed…_sweetie pie' _and he stressed the last word.

'Michael! Michael!', Max called as he knocked vigorously on his apartment door, hoping that he had come home for lunch like he usually did.

'I'm comin'!,' Michael called back!

'Okay, he's here, 'Max muttered in Liz's ear, 'Don't tell him. I will.'

'Okay'

The door opened to a very frustrated, half dressed Michael. 'What?,' He demanded. 'This better be important!'

'Michael what are you doing?,' said Max, clearly shocked by Michael's general appearance.

'I was nearly _there _ with Maria.'

'No!, No you can't! Maria come here! Ma..ri..a!,' said a very shocked Liz, trying to get through the barricade in the door which was Michael.

'And why can't I?,' said Michael, showing no signs of struggle in keeping Liz out. 'She isn't even here but why cant I?'

'She's what?,' asked an incredulous Max.

'She's not here. I just needed a good cover story for why I am half dressed,' Michael chuckled.

'Sit…I will tell you everything,' said Max.

**I'm sorry peoples but this is like a very extremely short captor and that is all I had come up with and I thought I should put it on paper (not in a literal sense ha). If you have any ideas on what should happen next PLEASE review and tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

'Well, what do we do o great and fearless leader who likes getting into girls pants?' asked Michael, after yelling at Max for a while.

'I don't know...we don't...I...I don't know', stuttered Max, who was lost for words, and a bit embarrased by Michaels comment.

'Liz is an alien now. But, we don't know if she has all the powers that we possess. Lets test her,' reasoned Isabelle.

'Let me do it. I know her better than any of you, and she wont be embarrassed around me.'

Later that day, Max drove Liz out to their clearing in the forest. It was there that Max had first "gotten into Liz's pants" as Michael so nicely put it. It was there that they went whenever they felt it was necessary.

'Liz, I know you are coming to terms with this whole alien thing. But, you might not be a full alien. Isabel...' Max stopped because Liz cut across him by saying exactly what he was thinking, which was ' Isabel thinks that I might not have ALL of the powers that we have.'

Max stared at her. 'Liz?' he asked uncertainly.

'Max, this is freaky. There are voices...voices in my head...yours even!' she exclaimed looking at him for support.

_Ok this is weird, _thought Max.

'It is totally weird! Max...i'm answering your thoughts! I can read minds! Like...i must have got a specal power when I changed! Like Isabel can dream walk...I can ...'

_Read minds..._

Yes!

_Ok liz needs to calm down...how do I do that...maybe try to be excited while I am increadibly freaked..._

'MAX!'

_oh she can read my mind...Liz it is okay! _Max looked at her meaningfully. _We can go to Isabel and Michae! It WILL be okay!_

**Okay I know that this chapter is incredibly short, and yea...not the **_**best**_** thing I have ever wrote but please review! Tell me my faults and tell me what to write next! I have total mind blanks when I write for Roswell...It is okay when I write HP because I can be as random as I want...anyway PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! ******


	4. Chapter 4

I disclaim again...

And then Liz collapsed.

Wednesday

Thursday

Friday

Saturday morning, 7:58

"M..max," murmered Liz.

"Honey!" exclaimed Max, jumping up from beside her hospital bed. "How are you? Do you feel sick still?"

"I don't ... know... I think so."

"I'll go get your parents, they have just been down to get a coffee."

"'Kay." Liz smiled.

After her parents had a look at her, and a talk, they had to go talk to a doctor. Max walked back in, looking worried.

"Hey Max!" Liz said enthusiastically, but then caught the look on his face. "Max?"

"We tried our best, you know that don't you?" Looking like he was trying to reassure himself as much as he was Liz.

"In what?"

"Keeping your alien cells secret."

**Very very very very very short...to busy with the work of a scelective school to write anymore...sorry. But please review! There have been like 617 people read this story and only 5 have reviewed, 3 of them from people I know! So I want to know if the story is great or whether I should give up on it.**


End file.
